


We All Go The Same

by SkippingStone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Past Character Death, mention of alcohol and smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippingStone/pseuds/SkippingStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passed on and no one really mentioned John anymore, Sam had sold everything that had been in their fathers possession and even though Sam wanted  the money shared equally, Dean insisted on it being saved up for Henry and Lucy. Sam thanked him and did just that.  It was the right thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Go The Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a pointless AU. But it is a bit sad and it just came to my mind. It is a ficlet, including character death (though not descriptive). There is hint for Destiel. And Jess is alive. The title is the title of a song by Radical Face. I listened to it while writing, because it is brilliant music. ((Sorry I didn’t get it betaed… hope I haven't messed up too badly. Just let me know.))

When the phone call finally came all Dean could feel was relieve. He felt relived. He wanted to feel bad about feeling relieved but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried in the days following the call. He thought about how anticlimactic it had ended after all, when they all believed there would be a hell of a mess surrounding John Winchesters death. A big fight, people being involved, people being hurt in the process - nothing of it has been the case. He was found dead in a motel room, somewhere on the side of an interstate close to Kansas City. The police officer on the other end of the line wasn't able to name a cause of death just yet, they assumed a heart attack. Of course it would be a heart attack, a broken heart... Dean would hate the irony if this turned out to be the cause of death, but even of it was not, he couldn't find it in himself to care. Dean felt a little bad for not caring.

The first phone call was not Sam because he couldn't, not yet. He called Benny, the phone was answered by his wife Sarah, and it made its way through the hands of their daughter who ran with it, calling for her Dad who probably was in the front yard, because that was where he spend most of his free time. There Benny probably dug around in the dirt, because he loved that and he probably was having one hell of a time, thinking life couldn't be better, because that was Benny. He told him in three simple words. “He is dead.”. Dean didn't know what he was expecting but there really couldn't be a right or a wrong to a respond like that. He had learned this years ago. People where either in fact deeply affected or they were not and either they where able to admit it, or they weren't. “That is good, man.” though was a more unusually thing to say, but truthful. Dean needed the truth, he depended on people telling him the truth. The truth could save lives. Dean started to cry and Benny waited on the other end of the line. He waited for the sobs to end and then he waited until he could be fairly sure Dean had found his voice again before he told him he would be over in an hour. 

Dean ended his phone call with Sam when Benny arrived. Sam promised to call Bobby and Ellen. He didn't quite understand why Sam sounded the way he did. As if he was really sorry for him and as if he felt like he needed to comfort him. He dismissed the thought after running a hand through his hair. He took a bottle of beer that Benny offered him, he brought two six packs and for reasons unknown to his family and friends this night had been the last night he had touched any alcohol for the rest of his life. He quite smoking minutes before the funeral. He smoked the last cigaret in front of the iron gates of the graveyard. He would admit to himself that it was easier than he thought it would be, the quitting - but he didn't think about it, so it never crossed his mind. It was the same graveyard his mother and Cas had been buried, in fact it was also the place he had started smoking several years earlier. 

Jess was pregnant, again. Everyone saw it, no one commented on it. Later in the night Sam explained that they wanted to tell everyone on Thanksgiving, when the whole family was together and now they had decided to just let it pass and tell everyone individually when the time was right. But Dean was happy, he was genuinely happy and it made him forget what this day was about every time he saw the small bump on his sister-in-law. It was a good thing, so good in fact that ultimately it cast a shadow over the events of the last days.

Henry Castiel was born four and a half month later.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://takingtheroadforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
